Just Another Wish
by Black Night Wolf
Summary: Time is a funny thing. Most people would say it runs in only one direction, so hence things like time travel would be impossible. While other people point out that even if you traveled back in time would you really be able to change anything? Well that's the question as Natsu must travel back in time after losing everything because of Zeref and his stupid little book. *Editing*
1. Welcome to the END

**Warning this contains some spoilers if you're not up to date with the manga. Also this story was inspired from the story "Reignite" by The Sage and I suggest reading it if you haven't already ;).**

* * *

There was fire and ice everywhere as the ground shook and the earth cracked. You could see two figures fighting off in the distance as another figure was watching them with horror. All three figures who were there are Fairy Tail mages, or should I say were? Since the guild had disbanded a year ago. The two people who were currently fighting were known as Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel, even though both looked really different from their usual selves.

Gray's skin seemed to be covered in black marks and his eyes held only hatred in them as he stared down at Natsu.

Natsu looked like he wasn't even human anymore as he had horns on the top of his head along with wings on his back and scales everywhere on him. His eyes had also changed a lot too, as they were normally a coal black but now they looked a demonic red.

The other figure off to the side was known as one of the only celestial mages left besides Yukino, a Sabertooth member, and her name was Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy had tears streaming down her face as she shouted at them to stop it.

Now you're probably wondering how this all started. Well you see Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went after Avatar since they're trying to gather up all of the Fairy Tail members again and they had heard Gray was there. Which turned out to be true as Gray was there trying to find out about where E.N.D was so he could destroy it. So the three of them broke in and found Gray. They were talking with him when the worst possible thing happened: Zeref showed up with a book in his hands. Gray of course went ballistic as Zeref started asking Natsu what path would he choose. Natsu looked confused before he joined in with Gray as they started attacking Zeref together, but then Zeref started reading from the book. First, it seemed like it did absolutely nothing but then Natsu started screaming as he fell down while Lucy ran up to him in concern along with Happy. And this is where everything started to go down hill.

_**Flashback - 1 hour ago**_

_"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards him along with Happy who was flying behind her looking just as concerned._

_"Ahhhh!" Natsu screamed as he thrashed around and it seemed like something was starting to protrude from his head as well as his back._

_Lucy skidded to a stop right in front of Natsu as she leaned down and tried to see what was wrong with him. "What did you do to him?" She shouted as she looked away from Natsu and back at Zeref._

_"I didn't do anything. He's just reverting back to what he's always been." Zeref replied while dodging an ice arrow from Gray._

_"Lushie is Natsu going to be okay?" Happy asked, who was sobbing and had tears and snot running down his face._

_"Of course Happy, don't be ridiculous. This is Natsu we're talking about here." Lucy said as she tried to smile, while she was holding down Natsu to stop him from hurting himself._

_"Yeah, Lushie." Happy hiccuped._

_"Lucy, Happy get away from him now!" Gray shouted as he was trying to run towards them._

_"Huh?" Lucy looked confused as she was still consoling Happy so she didn't notice that Natsu had stopped thrashing and his eyes had snapped opened._

_Then Natsu tried to use his new claws to take a swipe at Lucy but before he could reach her Gray was there in front of Lucy stopping his hand._

_"I won't let you hurt them E.N.D!" Gray growled._

_"What are you talking about Gray? That's Natsu!" Lucy said who was currently in denial about Natsu just trying to kill her._

_"Go, now!" Gray commanded._

_"No! I won't leave you guys!" Lucy had some tears rolling down her face._

_"Lucy, now!" Gray shouted as he started dodging attacks from Natsu._

_"No!" Lucy __screamed back, __who was shaking her head back and forth._

_"Happy, grab Lucy and take her away now!" Gray shouted at Happy who was still in shock._

_"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he snapped out of his shock. Then Happy flew towards Lucy and picked her up by grabbing onto the back of her shirt._

_Lucy started struggling. "No! Happy let me go I have to help Natsu!"_

_"No! Gray told me take you away and if Natsu knew you were in danger he would want me to do the same!" Happy said._

_"But what if Natsu does completely turn into E.N.D.? I need to try to help him!" Lucy yelled._

_"Natsu will be fine. After all Natsu's too strong to lose his will to some stupid demon right?" Happy looked directly at her as they flew away._

_"Right, Natsu will be fine." Lucy said as she stopped struggling, but before Happy got very far a fireball shot out at them which caused Happy to drop Lucy in midair. _

_"Lucy!" Happy yelled as he narrowly dodged the fireball._

_"Ahhh!" Lucy yelled as she hit the ground. Luckily, her and Happy hadn't been too far up, but it seemed Lucy still broke her right arm since it was bent at an odd angle._

_"Lucy!" Gray shouted as he punched back the demonic Natsu._

_Happy was about to zoom down to grab her before Lucy spoke up. "Don't worry Happy, I'll be fine just go and get some help."_

_"But Lucy you're hurt." Happy said as he was staring at her arm._

_"It's fine. But Happy we need help so please go find some." Lucy pleaded._

_"Okay Lucy." Happy said even though he seemed to hesitate before finally flying off._

_"Lucy, I told you to run!" Gray yelled as he dodged a Fire Dragons Roar from Natsu._

_"I'm not running!" Lucy __shouted back, __while she didn't notice that Zeref was behind her._

_"It seems that he hasn't remembered his original life yet. Right now he's nothing more than a beast that can't think straight." Zeref stated as Lucy flinched at his voice._

_"What's happening to him?" Lucy asked with a fierce look in her eyes that promised pain and torture._

_Zeref looked at her confused. "Why do you ask when you already know?"_

_"Know what?" She yelled back sick and tired of not getting an answer._

_"That you're friend isn't getting possessed by the demon, but that he's actually always been my strongest demon E.N.D." Zeref stated._

_"Stop lying." Lucy choked out as she looked close to sobbing._

_"I'm not lying." Zeref turned around and walked away as he was barely dodging the ice arrows that Gray was shooting at him, but then Natsu punched Gray and the next time Gray looked up to see where Zeref was, he was gone._

_"Dang it!" Gray said as he turned around and stared at the thing that used to be Natsu._

_"Well I'm sorry Natsu, but if what Zeref says is true than it seems that I have to kill you." Gray said while his eyes turned dark and the black marks on him seemed to spread even further up his body._

_"What are you talking about Gray? Stop this!" Lucy shouted._

_"I'm sorry Lucy, but you better stay out of this." Gray said as he stared down the demon E.N.D that used to be his rival Natsu with only hatred shining in his eyes. Apparently the demon seemed to take up his challenge as it smirked and made a come on motion like what Natsu did during the Grand Magic games when he was fighting Sting and Rogue. Then they both clashed with each other as Lucy tried to stand up to stop them but it seemed she also fractured her ankle during the fall, so all she succeeded in doing was falling back to the ground and fracturing it even further. Sadly, Lucy had also used all of her magic earlier against the other members of Avatar so she could do absolutely nothing as they fought._

**_Flashback Ended_**

After that Natsu and Gray kept fighting, while not holding anything back as it was a fight to the death. While Lucy could basically do nothing except watch as her two friends try to brutally murder each other.

"Please stop!" Lucy hiccuped as her throat was sore from all the screaming she had done since their fight had begun. It seemed the guys didn't hear her or maybe they just didn't care as Natsu tried to use a Fire Dragons Talon on Gray, but Gray blocked it with his Ice Make: Shield. The fight also seemed to go nowhere as both of them were on even ground with each other and nether of them seemed to be willing to give up soon.

Lucy pushed herself upwards as she tried to stand up again. Surprisingly she actually managed to stay up but anybody could clearly see she was in pain. Natsu and Gray were close to her again as they duked it out. Lucy started walking towards them as she tried to call out any magic that she may have had left.

Gray seemed to have the upper hand right now as he got a couple good punches in on Natsu but Gray didn't notice the smirk Natsu had. Since Gray was too busy trying to kill him, he didn't notice that Natsu used the simplest trick in the fighting book as he tripped him. Then Natsu brought his fist forward as he was trying to impale Gray, but instead of Gray he hit something else which made Natsu and Gray stare in shock.

"Natsu." Lucy choked out as she started coughing up blood since she had Natsu's fist going straight through her stomach as she stood in front of Gray.

Gray spoke up first as he stared at the giant hole right next to Lucy and stared at Lucy who was wearing a maids costume. "Lucy why did you do that?"

"Because I hate seeing my friends fight." Lucy replied while giving a weak smile.

"Lucy!" Natsu said as his eyes seemed to go back to normal along with the rest of his body, even though he was staring in horror at his arm which was coated with Lucy's blood now.

"Natsu, is that you?" Lucy asked as she looked hopeful.

Natsu didn't answer though as he was in shock. Then he stepped backwards which caused Lucy's body to slide off of it with a sickening squelch.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Happy who went looking for some help. **

Happy was flying as fast as he could to see if he could find anybody to help. So far he wasn't having the greatest of luck but then he spotted something in the corner of his eyes.

"Pantherlily!" An excited Happy shouted.

"Happy." Pantherlily looked surprised.

"Yeah it's me." A smiling Happy said.

"Wow, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Pantherlily said while he started thinking back on last year. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, right. I need your help, Natsu and the others are in trouble!" Happy said as he started panicking, thinking about what could have happened while he was gone.

"Whoa, calm down Happy. What do you mean Natsu's in trouble, along with what others?" Pantherlily asked who looked really concerned.

"Zeref showed up and did something weird to Natsu and then Natsu went crazy as he started attacking Lucy, Gray, and me." Happy rushed out.

"You mean Zeref showed up?" Pantherlily asked in alarm.

"Yeah." Happy replied.

"Then I got to go get Gajeel." Pantherlily said as he sped off in the opposite direction as he yelled, "Follow me!", to Happy who was behind him.

"You're going to help Natsu and the others right?" Happy asked as he soared through the sky a little behind Pantherlily.

"Of course, but I'm going to get some help first," he replied.

* * *

**Author's Note Time ;). Also I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hello everyone, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading my story so far and now I shall explain some things: now there is going to be a Natsu and Lucy pairing but it probably won't be for awhile and yes Natsu is going to travel back in time just probably either in next chapter or a couple chapters after that. **

**Now this fic is not going to have a main update day since I already have a main story that I'm focusing on right now. So this will be updated whenever I get another chapter done which could be tomorrow or it could be a month from now. Don't worry though I ****definitely have big plans for this story so it won't be abandoned forever. **

**Anyway please leave me a review and tell me what you think and also I love constructive criticism (just try to be nice about it) ;). Also if you can't think of anything to say or you don't have that much time just send me a smiley face if you want too.**

**Till next time ;).**


	2. Shocking Conclusions

"Lucy I brought back some help!" Happy yelled as the Custody Enforcement Unit walked behind him, but everybody stopped in shock as they saw the war torn bloody battlefield. Also they all stared at Natsu who was covered in blood while he was cradling Lucy's still body in his arms.

"Natsu what did you do?" Pantherlily asked in shock as he stared at the bodies of Lucy and Gray. Everybody that was on the Custody Enforcement Unit also stood in shock as they looked at the carnage around them.

"I didn't mean too." Natsu choked out as he had tears streaming down his face.

"Salamander i'll have to place you under arrest for the murders of Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia." Gajeel said with a solemn look on his face as he started walking towards Natsu.

"But Gajeel." Pantherlily started saying before Gajeel interrupted him by snapping back. "But what? We are the detention unit and it's are job to bring in people who commit crimes whether we knew them in the past or not."

Then Gajeel started making his way towards Natsu again with special magic sealing handcuffs in his hands, until Happy flew out in front of him.

"No I won't let you take away Natsu!" Happy yelled while baring his teeth.

"Don't you get it you stupid cat I have to take him in look at what he did!" Gajeel shouted back.

"No the Natsu I know would never hurt Lucy or Gray!" Happy replied as he shook his head in denial.

"Are you blind as well as stupid? Dumb cat, look around you who do you think did this?" Gajeel asked while Happy's fur raised up as he looked like he was about to start a fight until Natsu spoke up.

"Happy that's enough I was the one who killed them." Natsu mumbled as he was rocking back and forth with Lucy still in his arms.

"Don't say that Natsu, tell them the truth it's ok. I know Zeref did something weird to you, he was the one who was responsible for their deaths right?" Happy asked, who looked unsure of himself at the end.

"No Happy it was me." Natsu replied while not looking up even once.

"No it's ok Natsu I told you to tell them the truth." Happy said as he looked like he was on the edge of having a mental breakdown.

"That is the truth Happy." Natsu said with no emotion in his voice, but with the way his voice cracked you could tell he was stopping himself from sobbing.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Happy mumbled as he was holding his head while shaking it.

Then as Happy was doing that Gajeel walked past him as he leaned down behind Natsu and pulled his hands away from Lucy's body as he cuffed them together behind Natsu's back.

"I'm sorry Salamander." Gajeel said while he looked at a member of his force. "Grab bunny, I mean grab the girl off his lap."

"Yes Sir." The member said as he went forward and grabbed Lucy's body off of Natsu's lap.

Happy seemed to snap as that happened as he raced forward. "Don't touch Lucy like that and you better let Natsu go right now!", but before he made it there something hit him which caused him to blackout.

"I got Happy Sir what do you want me to do with him?" Pantherlily asked while looking at Gajeel as he caught Happy.

"Bring him with us, he may be able to shed some light on what's happened." Gajeel answered as he stood up and looked down at Natsu who was just staring at the ground, which had a big pile of blood on it with a blank look on his face.

"Come on Salamander get up." Gajeel said as he tugged on Natsu's cuffs. Natsu stood up even though you could see his legs were shaking and he looked like he going to pass out at any second.

"Do we got the containment carriage to transport him in?" Gajeel asked while he was looking at Pantherlily.

"Yeah we do. One of the knights is driving it here now, so it shouldn't be more than two minutes away." Pantherlily replied.

"That's good because I don't think Salamander will make it much farther if we had to walk." Gajeel said as he was looking at Natsu.

"Do you want me to take him Captain?" A Rune Knight asked that came up to them.

"No I got him." Gajeel replied.

"Ok Captain." The Rune Knight said as he walked away.

Gajeel looked at Natsu who was still staring off into space. "Jeez Salamander what did you do this time?"

Natsu didn't even seem like he heard him though as he continued to stare at the ground while not looking up even once.

"Tch whatever Salamander, but you're not helping yourself by not responding." Gajeel said as he looked a little bit annoyed that he was being ignored.

"Gajeel what are we going to do about the bodies?" Pantherlily asked as he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Will let the council decide on that, but most likely they're going to use their bodies to make an open and shut case against Salamander." Gajeel replied.

"Ok." Pantherlily said as all three of them stood in an uncomfortable silence with Natsu staring at the ground, Gajeel just standing there looking annoyed, and Pantherlily standing there silently as he held Happy against his chest.

They stood there for about one minute until the containment carriage arrived.

"Come on Salamander." Gajeel said as he pushed Natsu a bit as they walked towards the carriage, and a bunch of Rune Knights stood at the side to intervene incase Natsu decided to try something.

A Rune Knight opened the back of the containment carriage as Gajeel walked Natsu in there and sat him down.

"Now Salamander behave and it'll look better for your trial."

"I don't care, I killed them." Natsu mumbled as his head was still down but you could see tear drops following onto the floor.

"You know if you talk like that you're most likely going to jail for the rest of your life." Gajeel said with an uncaring expression on his face but if you looked into his eyes you could see they were filled with a deep sadness.

It seemed like Natsu didn't hear him or didn't care as he started rocking back and forth while mumbling. Then Gajeel walked out of the container unit as he looked at the Rune Knight who was standing near the door. "Shut it!"

"Um of course, I mean yes Sir." The Knight rambled on, who looked scared of Gajeel.

The knight shut the door and locked it down properly as Gajeel walked away and hopped up into the front with Pantherlily who was still holding Happy.

Gajeel turned around and shouted to his knights. "You guys will stay here and clean up this mess while we transport the suspect!"

"Yes Sir!" All the Knights yelled back as they saluted him.

Gajeel turned back around as the carriage started moving as Pantherlily was driving it with his magic power.

Things were silent during the whole ride as Gajeel thought back to what happened about thirty minutes ago when he saw Happy and Pantherlily racing towards him.

**_Flashback - 30 minutes before_**

_"Sir I think I see something." A Rune Knight shouted who was looking at the sky._

_"Oh it's probably just Pantherlily." Gajeel replied as he was making plans about how to crush Avatar swiftly._

_"Gajeel!" Yelled a big black flying cat a couple of meters away, while it had a much smaller blue cat beside it._

_"Is that Salamander's cat?" Gajeel asked to himself as he turned __around just as Pantherlily landed._

_"Gajeel we need to move out right now!" Pantherlily shouted as he looked really worried._

_"Huh what's wrong and why is Salamander's cat with you?" Gajeel asked, who looked bewildered as he was looking at Happy who was panting._

_"Zeref's here Gajeel, and he's with Natsu, Lucy, and Gray right now." Pantherlily replied._

_"What you mean the dark wizard Zeref is here in the __vicinity?" A shocked Rune Knight said._

_"Yes so we need to hurry and get there!" Pantherlily growled._

_"Heh so Salamander thinks he can have all the fun eh?" Gajeel smirked. "Well too bad because i'm not gonna let him."_

_"Come on men we're moving out right now!" Gajeel yelled._

_"Yes Sir!" The Rune Knights replied, even though a lot of them were shaking in their boots that there was even a slight possibility that they could run into the legendary dark wizard Zeref._

_All of them moved out as they were talking about how they were going to take down the dark wizard Zeref and get promotions. While Gajeel was talking about how he couldn't wait to show up Salamander. Pantherlily and Happy were having a conversation about what they had done in the past year to ease their nerves about what was happening. One thing was for sure though none of them were prepared for what they saw as they got there._

**_Flashback - Ended_**

Gajeel honestly couldn't believe what Salamander had done. I mean if you asked him thirty minutes ago about what he thought of Salamander he would have told you he was an absolute jerk but he never would have thought he would kill his own nakama.

Gajeel just shook his head as he realized he had been thinking for awhile now as they were pulling up to the new Magic Council where Salamander would be brought in to be questioned and later to be judged.

* * *

**Authors Note Time ;). Also I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hi again I wanted to update this to show you guys i'm still definitely continuing this fic. I just don't want to make you guys false promises saying I would update this a specific day and then I might be too busy to do it. That's why i'm only having one main fic at a time but i'll still update this when I finish another chapter.**

**Now onto the story i'm glad that so far it seems people have enjoyed it ;). Yes I will have a flashback soon with what happened to Gray after Natsu impaled Lucy. That will probably come next chapter.**

**Now most of this story from here on out will be from Natsu's point of view but i'll probably show some of the other characters every once in awhile. Now I do respond to peoples reviews usually through PMs but if you're a guest or just not logged on right now i'll respond to them at an end of a chapter ;).**

**nalu fan: I ****absolutely love your name and don't worry I plan to keep on going with this fic. Thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me.**

**Thank you Karlos1234ify and nalu fan for reviewing. Thank you Bluehulk45, Karlos1234ify, Redblack123, and ****karanathefirebender for favoriting. Thank you Koyuki-chin, Redblack123, Zangetsu50, karanathefirebender, and krissiree for following. Last but not least thank you my 129 viewers.**

**Please try to review I always love to hear what you guys have to say or even if you just want to send in a smiley face. Well hope to see you all next time as well.**


	3. The Other Side of the Story

Natsu who was still in the back of the containment carriage was currently thinking about all the things that had happened in the past couple of hours.

* * *

_**Flashback - 3 hours ago**_

_He was with Lucy and Happy as they were talking with Snow Cone when that guy showed up what was his name again? Zenny, Zilch, Zero. Ah it didn't matter after all he was going to get his butt kicked._

_Then Zotto started mumbling some crazy crap about him choosing something as Stripper started attacking him. Of course there was no way he was going to let Ice Brain take down this guy and get all the credit. So he started attacking him too as Lucy and Happy stayed back._

_Everything was actually going pretty well until Zeffy pulled opened a book and started reading some inscriptions from it. First nothing really happened until I started to feel my blood boiling and I felt like I was being ripped from the inside out as I heard somebody scream, even though it might have been me as I suddenly heard a voice._

**_"Finally it's been many years since i've been stuck in this thing." _**

_"Who are you?" I thought._

_**"I'm you the great demon E.N.D." **_

_"What are you talking about, i'm me not you?" _

**_"Ah I see that stupid oaf separated me into two personalities."_**

_"Huh?"_

**_"Exactly, how you're me doesn't make any sense especially with how dimwitted you are." It sighed. "Now when I find that stupid fire breathing Dragon i'll burn him from the inside out."_**

_"Hey are you talking about Igneel and what's dimweed anyway?"_

_"**It's dimwitted you imbecile which means you're dumb, and yes i'm talking about that dirty, rotten, absolutely no good fire breathing lizard!" The thing sounded furious.**_

_"Don't talk about Igneel that way and i'm not dumb!" I growled back._

_**"I can talk about him however I like."** _

_"Come out and fight me!" I yelled as I was getting mad at this thing for insulting my dad like that._

_**"Hmm how about no **_**_after all i'm about to get full control over your body." The thing sounded smug._**

_"What are you talking-" I started saying until I blacked out._

_**Flashback - Ended**_

* * *

That's all I remember until I woke up to my worst nightmare.

* * *

_**Flashback - 1 hour ago**_

_All I saw around me was darkness as I couldn't even remember who I was anymore. Was I Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail or was I E.N.D Zeref's strongest demon. Then suddenly I heard a voice around me that sounded familiar._

_"Natsu." It choked out as I suddenly felt the urge to try to find the voice._

_I didn't know why but I felt like I needed to help whoever that voice belonged to. _

_I suddenly felt warmth as I swam out of the darkness. Sunlight suddenly hit me and I remembered who I was. I stared in shock though at the sight in front of me as Popsicle was on the ground and Lucy was in front of me with blood dribbling down her mouth while she had Virgo's costume on. Then to my horror I looked down and saw my hand going straight through her body._

_"Lucy!" I said while staring in horror and shock as I didn't know what had happened._

_I think she said something as I took a step back to try to get away from Lucy's blood that soaked my hand, but suddenly I heard a sickening sound as Lucy fell forward and hit the ground. I leaned down to try and help her when suddenly I felt a punch hit my jaw as I flew backwards._

_"Don't touch her!" Stripper yelled as he was staring at me with anger, as he looked down at Lucy while telling her everything was going to be all right and that he would find a doctor to heal her._

_"Stop it Gray." Lucy said as she shook her head._

_"Don't move Lucy you'll just worsen your condition." Ice Princess said as he started to use some ice magic to seal up her wound, but anybody could tell that the girl was going to die._

_I didn't know what had happened as I stared at my hands in horrendous shock until I heard the voice that was from earlier come back._

**_"This is all because you were too weak and couldn't beat that ice mage right away." _**

_"What are you talking about?" I snapped back._

**_"I'm saying if you had beaten that ice mage right away then we could have taken the girl and had some fun with her."_**

_"What do you mean by have fun with her?"_

**_"Wow you really are that naive I mean look at her it's such a shame that body is going to go to waste."_**

_"I wouldn't ever let you lay a hand on Luce!"_

**_"My my very protective are we, but you're already too late as our hand literally went through her and now she's going to die because of us."_**

_"Lucy's going to be fine and I didn't do anything to her it was all you wasn't it?" I started off furiously but ended up wording it as a question._

**_"Hahaha you're just to __hysterical, it was both of us that did that to her and that human is definitely going to die, even if you had the best doctor in the world working on her."_**

_"Shut up, shut up!" I felt an urge to kick this things butt even more._

**_"You know you're going to miss girlies final words if you keep talking to me." You could feel it's smug grin._**

_I was going to reply when suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Lucy call my name again._

_I moved forwards to try to help, even though Stripper kept on insulting me and told me to stay back._

_"This is all your fault!" He yelled as he looked like he was about to attack me again until Luce grabbed hold of his arm._

_"Gray stop it and it wasn't his fault it was Zeref's." She gasped as she coughed up even more blood._

_"Lucy I told you to stop talking." Ice Princess told her as he stared down at her with concerned eyes._

_"It won't matter I know i'm dying Gray." She said with sad eyes._

_"No you're not Luce." I said as I walked towards her._

_"Natsu i'm so happy you're back." She said with relief shining in her eyes. Even though I didn't know what she was talking about or what she meant by me coming back. I mean did I go somewhere and how did my arm end up in Luce's body anyway?_

_I saw Snow Cone freeze up as I leaned down by Lucy's side. I didn't really know what to say as I kept staring at Lucy's wound that was frozen over, even though it didn't look like it was helping since she had already lost too much blood. It reminded me of when Future Rouge had killed the other __Lucy and just as then I couldn't do anything besides sit by while Lucy was dying._

_Lucy spoke up first. "I'm sorry I won't be able to go on any more adventures with you guys and Natsu would you please give my keys to Yukino she deserves them."_

_I shook my head in denial as I didn't want to admit that Lucy was dying._

_"Please." She asked with pleading eyes._

_"Ok." I choked out as I felt tears coming on._

_"Good." She said as the light faded from her eyes and I could hear her heart stop beating._

**_Flashback - Ended_**

* * *

That's when my world caved in as I started screaming Lucy's name and told her to wake up but none of it mattered since she was dead. Then I remembered feeling hardly anything as I felt a fist slam into me.

* * *

_**Flashback - 45 minutes ago**_

_"It's all your fault that she's dead!" Ice Prick yelled as I stood back up after spitting out some blood._

_"What are you talking about I don't even remember what happened!" I yelled back as I was frustrated with __not knowing what happened or who to beat up for doing this to Luce._

_"You idiot, you're the one who stuck his fist right through Lucy's gut!" He screamed back as he advanced towards me._

_"I wouldn't hurt Lucy!" I yelled as I shook my head in denial._

_"Then explain why your fist is stained with her blood?" He asked in a furious tone._

_"I, I." The truth is I didn't know why and Frosty knew that too._

_"Exactly you can't." He said back as I saw the black marks spread throughout his whole body._

_I knew he wanted a fight, but for the first time in my life I didn't want to fight back. So I stood there as he punched me again._

_"What the heck are you doing fight back!" He yelled as he punched me over and over._

_I was going to answer him, but I suddenly felt my body freeze up as I heard the voice come back again._

**_"Oh jeez this won't do at all."_**

_"No not again." I thought as my vision started getting blurry._

**_"Don't worry i'll take care of this pest for you."_**

_"No don't do it!" I thought back._

**_"Just pass out already and all your problems will be solved!"_**

_I tried to fight it but it was all for nothing as I blacked out again just as I saw Popsicle coming at me with an Ice Hammer._

**_Flashback - End_**

* * *

I remembered only seeing darkness as I tried to wake up. Eventually I did find a way to wake up but it was already too late by then.

* * *

**_Flashback - 30 minutes ago_**

_I saw the sun again as I walked out of the darkness and into the light.I stared ahead of me trying to find that stupid Ice Prick. _

_When I did see him, I saw that his neck had been snapped and there were claw marks all over his body as his empty eyes stared into mine. _

_That's when I threw up all over the ground as I couldn't believe what had happened and all I could think about was Popsicle telling me it was my fault. So was it my fault? Was I the one that killed Lucy? Did I kill Ice Prick too? Where was Happy? Is it a possibility he's dead too? _

_I couldn't stop thinking as I stared at the bodies of my nakama. How did everything turn out so horrible? I left for that one year so I could become stronger and never lose anyone again. Like I had lost Igneel and the other Lucy. I was the one who was suppose to protect them. I was the one who told Lucy everything was going to be fine when we came to find Ice Princess. I was the one who asked Lucy to come with me again after I left her for a whole year. Why did this have to be the way things turned out? How was I going to explain this to everybody else when I found them? Especially to Juvia, Wendy, and Carla who were waiting for us to come back._

_As I stood there I kept thinking Why? Why? Why?_

**_"You're an idiot." The thing said as it interrupted me again._**

_"Go away this is all your fault!" I shouted back out loud._

**_"You know all you have to do is think what you want to say to me, otherwise you look like a crazy person yelling at nothing like that."_**

_"I don't care just go away!"_

**_"Tch whatever, I don't like talking to you anyway." It said in annoyance._**

_I stumbled over to Lucy's body as I stared at the girl who agreed to go on an adventure with me twice, even when I left her for a whole year and left only a note after the whole Tartarus ordeal. I remembered all the times she kicked me out of her apartment and all the times she complained about going on missions, me destroying stuff, and about her rent money._

_I also remembered her purposely buying hot sauce and fish and then leaving it out for us, even though she always denied it later. _

_Their were tons of things I remembered about Lucy like how we first met in Hargeon as she offered to buy me and Happy lunch, which to this day I still don't know why she did that. How I left her and then found her again on a boat as I kicked that Fairy Tail wizard impersonators butt. _

_I thought about everything we went through together as I dropped next to her and put her head in my lap while I started rocking back and forth._

_When she showed me her stamp that she got on her right hand in pink._

_How she followed me as I went to help Macao._

_Our first official mission together as a team with that stupid book she refused to burn until she read it._

_How Gray and Erza forced their way onto the team as we destroyed Lullaby._

_When I stole an S __class mission with Happy and coerced Lucy into coming with us because of one of the rewards being a gold key._

_Where Lucy was kidnapped and I rescued her after she jumped off a building only for her to get taken again, so I went to go rescue her again. All because of her father who wanted her back. _

_Then when she left to go visit her mothers grave and we all flipped out because we thought she was leaving the guild._

_When we all played in that awesome play where we got to destroy the theater. _

_My vision started blurring as did my thought process as I started choking as __tears came streaming down my face as I tried to not sob._

_I remembered everything her tears, her laugh, her smile, even the way she bit her pencil as she was writing when she thought I wasn't there._

_There was one thing though that kept repeating through my mind in a mantra._

_"It's your fault you were too weak to save her. She was your partner you were supposed to protect her. She trusted you and what did you do, you killed her!" I heard over and over again._

**_Flashback - Ended_**

* * *

To be honest I don't really remember much after that. I think I might have said some things to Happy but I don't really remember what. I remember Gajeel showed up and was talking, but I didn't really hear anything he said. Next thing I know i'm in a carriage having no idea what was happening only that Lucy and Gray died and it was somehow my fault.

I felt the carriage I was riding in come to a stop even though I didn't really care. The only things I cared about right now were dead and gone because of me.

* * *

**Authors Note Time ;). Also I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Now this whole chapter was from Natsu's point of view and if you're wondering why Natsu and Gajeel don't have motion sickness right now is because their dragons left there bodies. See I sort of believe that's one of the reasons all dragon slayers have motion sickness and mainly because I forgot about it last chapter (****sweat drop). **

**Anyway moving on, i'm so happy it seems that most people have enjoyed this story so far and i'm sorry if Natsu seems OOC, but remember even Natsu has times when he breaks down and cries. I think if anybody thought they killed two of their friends they would sort of lose it, so that's the reason I had Natsu have a mental breakdown.**

**As most of you can probably tell this is basically Natsu's point of view from the last two chapters and I do plan to have him time travel soon so don't worry.**

**fan of you: Thank you for your encouraging words and don't worry I will.**

**Thank you La Jesus Quack, Karlos1234ify, karanathefirebender, and fan of you for reviewing. Thank you KayleeRay, Wacko12, darkassassin152, and kevin. ly .7547 for favoriting. Thank you Delia365, KayleeRay, MeliaAntiqua, XEis, and darkassassin152 for following. Last but not least thank you my 391 viewers.**

**Goodbye and I hope to see you all next time ;).**


	4. Trying to fit all the pieces together

As the carriage came to a complete stop Gajeel hopped down from the front, as Pantherlily also hopped down with Happy still in his arms.

Just as Gajeel was making his way towards the back of the carriage a soldier ran up to him.

"Sir," the soldier shouted as he waved around a lacrima.

"What is it?" Gajeel snapped out irritably.

The soldier looked nervous as he held out a lacrima to Gajeel. "Levy is on the line, sir."

"Levy." Gajeel's eyes widened as he realized he forgot about her earlier.

"Yes, sir." The soldier flinched when Gajeel suddenly grabbed the lacrima out of his hands.

"Levy, are you there?" Gajeel asked as he stared at a black screen, which was weird since a communication lacrima usually shows the person that somebody was speaking to.

_"Where the heck did you go, running off like that without even telling me anything!"_

Gajeel was about to answer back when he was suddenly interrupted.

_"We were in the middle of a big operation and the next thing I know I arrive back at camp and nobody was there!"_

Gajeel rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak up.

_"I thought Avatar had somehow figured out our plans and you guys were slaughtered!"_

Gajeel was starting to get annoyed, as he had a tick mark on his head and he started twitching.

_"But no! I find out you guys were perfectly fine and abandoned our base site without telling me!"_

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted trying to make her shut up.

_"What Gajeel?"_

"Did you find out why I left early?"

_"No! Nobody told me why!"_

Gajeel's eyes softened as he realized she had no idea what had happened yet. How the heck was he supposed to tell her that her best friend was murdered by Salamander?

_"Gajeel, you still there?"_

Gajeel honestly didn't know how to answer her, so he just stayed silent and thought about how he would tell Levy the terrible news.

* * *

A little while ago in another location.

Levy was honestly fed up with today. First she comes out of her undercover mission in Avatar and when she comes back to report how it went, nobody was there. I mean they didn't even leave a freakin' note. Who the heck does that!?

When Levy had arrived at the base camp she saw that it was totally empty. First she thought that she somehow arrived at the wrong destination, but then she saw a couple canteens filled with whiskey off to the side of the tree. She also saw that they had the magic councils symbol on them, even though technically the rune knights were only allowed to put water into their canteens.

She was going to use her lacrima to call Gajeel or Pantherlily and ask where they went, but when she reached for her lacrima it wasn't there. First she was confused at where it went but then she remembered why she wasn't with the group in the first place. Oh yeah.. she was on the infiltration mission, so of course she didn't bring her lacrima in case they ever searched her and somehow found it. Then her cover would've been blown and she would've most likely been killed after being tortured.

As she was about to leave to go and try to search for them, there was a loud rustle in the bushes. Then a mouse suddenly jumped out with a red hair beast chasing after it, at least that's what the mouse would describe the thing chasing after it. Other people might know the red haired beast as one of the most powerful female mages to exist called Erza Scarlet.

"You'll pay you foul beast!" Erza flung out several swords at the mouse.

The mouse squeaked as it somehow miraculously dodged all the swords.

"Get back here! What you've done is unforgivable!" Erza changed into her Purgatory Armor and started swinging her sword trying to slice the mouse in half.

Levy just stared in shock as she watched Erza going overboard trying to kill a mouse.

Then before Levy could say anything a couple more people rushed out of the bushes.

"Erza," a tiny blue haired girl squeaked out as she tripped over thin air.

"Wendy dear child, are you alright?" A child with cat ears leaned down towards Wendy trying to help her out.

"Juvia says you should stop Erza-san so we can go find my dear Gray-sama," a blue haired lady called out as she came out from behind the bush with a lovesick look on her face.

"Just wait a minute while I teach this thing a lesson in not messing with other people's cake!" Erza kept swinging her sword at the mouse as she continued to chase after it.

The mouse squeaked as it looked back at the gouges in the ground as it dodged another swing from the crazy beast.

Just as Erza was about to actually hit the mouse, it somehow escaped through a small hole in the ground.

"Get back here you coward! What you did will not go unpunished!" Erza changed into her Flame Empress Armor as she got ready to swing her sword to send some flames into the small hole in the ground.

"Erza, stop! You'll burn down the whole forest!" Carla switched back to her cat form to try and stop Erza's swing before she lit anything on fire.

Levy snapped out of her shock as she used her Script magic to produce some water that she threw all over Erza.

Erza stood still with her bangs covering her eyes as water dripped down from all over her.

"Erza-san, Juvia's wondering if you're okay?" Juvia looked over at Erza and saw she was eerily silent.

"I can heal you if you're hurt." Wendy stood back up and ran past Carla, who was still in midair, towards Erza.

"I'm fine Wendy." Erza gritted out as she changed back to her original armor.

"Okay if you're sure." Wendy took one last hesitant glance at Erza before she walked back to Carla.

"Levy, Juvia thinks it's really nice to be able to see you again." Juvia smiled and waved at Levy. "Even though Juvia would've been happier to see Gray-sama."

"Oh, hi Levy." Wendy waved a little bit sheepish that she just noticed her, while Carla changed into her human like form again.

"Levy, it's nice to see you again." Erza clenched her hands together as she tried to calm down and smile.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here anyways? Not that it's not nice to see you and all." Levy rubbed her hand against her head as she smiled.

"Juvia is here searching for her dear Gray-sama." Juvia started to have hearts in her eyes as she fantasized about her dear Gray-sama.

"Yes, Gray was doing an undercover infiltration mission with me." Erza spoke up as well as she nodded her head.

"Yeah and we're also looking for Natsu, Lucy, and Happy," Wendy nodded.

"Really?" Levy was thrilled that Gray wasn't on Avatars side after all, and that she might be able to see Lu-chan again soon.

"Yes. Do you have any idea where he could be?" Erza looked at Levy with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"The only place that I could think of is at the dark guild Avatar," Levy replied.

"He isn't," Erza shook her head. "We already went to the guild and everybody there was dead."

"What?" Levy couldn't believe that everybody in Avatar was dead. What the heck happened while she was gone?

"He also won't answer my calls." Ezra brought out her communications lacrima.

"You have a communications lacrima?" Levy stared at the object that was in Erza's hand.

"Yeah, why?" Erza looked over at Levy.

"Can I use it?" Levy asked while looking Erza in the eyes.

"Sure." Erza handed over the lacrima to Levy.

Levy used it and first she thought it was broken since a black screen appeared, then just as she was about to turn around and tell Erza it was broken, a voice spoke up.

"_Hello?"_

"Where's Gajeel?" Levy asked as she thought about all the possible reasons why the lacrima screen wasn't working.

_"Huh?" _

"I need Gajeel now."

_"Who is this and why can't I see your face?"_

_"_It's Levy and I think the lacrima I'm talking on is a bit broken." Levy suddenly remembered the moment where she threw water over Erza earlier. Maybe that's why the lacrima wasn't working properly now? Or maybe Erza fried it a bit when she switched to her Flame Emperess Armor?

_"Okay, I'll go get Gajeel right away."_

Levy waited a couple minutes in silence along with everybody else as they waited for Gajeel to come on the lacrima. Just as she was about to talk and ask what was taking so long, a voice spoke up.

_"Levy, are you there?"_

"Where the heck did you go, running off like that without even telling me anything!" Levy suddenly felt angry as she heard Gajeel's voice and remembered everything from what she felt the past hour or so.

"We were in the middle of a big operation and the next thing I know I arrive back at camp and nobody was there!" She didn't even give him a chance to answer as she kept talking.

"I thought Avatar had somehow figured out our plans and you guys were slaughtered!" She remembered what she felt when Erza told her that they found everyone dead at the dark guild.

"But no, I find out you guys were perfectly fine and abandoned our base site without telling me!" What she felt like when hearing Gajeel's voice again.

_"Levy!"_

"What Gajeel?" Levy snapped out, as she was sort of angry that he interrupted her rant.

_"Did you find out why I left early?"_

"No! Nobody told me why!" Levy was still mad at not being told in the first place that they were leaving there base site.

"Gajeel, you still there?" Levy spoke up about a minute after Gajeel still hadn't said anything. She waited a couple more minutes as she stared at the lacrima, hoping it might do something.

_"They're all dead."_

"What Gajeel?" Levy stuttered in shock, as everybody around her looked shocked and confused as well.

_"Gray and Lucy, they're dead."_

"Gray-sama and love rival," Juvia had some tears falling down her face as she shook her head in disbelief.

"What about Happy?" Carla asked while holding onto Wendy trying to comfort her.

_"Happy's still alive."_

"Who killed them?" Erza spoke up with tears starting to streak down her face with rage visible in her eyes.

_"Natsu."_

* * *

**Author's Note Time ;)**

**Eep please don't kill me! I know it's been a little while since my last chapter and this was sort of a filler (sorry) and I also left it at a sort of a cliffhanger. I actually planned to maybe have Natsu finally time travel this chapter and then I read the manga chapters with Levy and Erza and I was like oh great. Then I told myself I was just going to ignore it and just do the time travel but then I really wanted to add them in somehow. So yeah... you can see how that turned out *sweat drops*. Anyway,**** I hopefully plan to have Natsu time travel next chapter or the one after that, sorry again. ****Also thank you so much Karlos1234ify and ****karanathefirebender for reviewing.**

**Anyway please review as I always love to hear everybody's thoughts and opinions, so goodbye and till next time ;).**


End file.
